


You told me I was wrong (but is that so bad?)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Chihiro is surprisingly assertive, F/M, Gen, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, I wrote this for funsies, M/M, Makoto Naegi is a good bro, Multi, Possible OOC-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Chihiro isn't normally a confrontational person, but this was something he felt the need to address.orChihiro kind of calls out Mahiru on her attitude towards men, mainly in relation to one Shuichi Saihara.orI though of this randomly and wrote it for fun. I just like of thought Chihiro and Shuichi were just a little bit similar.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	You told me I was wrong (but is that so bad?)

“Hey, Koizumi-san, can I talk to you?”

“Chihiro-chan? Yeah, I have a minute. What is it?”

“W-well, its just...I heard you talking to Saihara-san earlier.”

Mahiru blinked, not quite expecting that. “Yeah, I was. What of it?”

“Umm, well, the way you were talking to him, it-well…” Chihiro took a breath. “You need to stop being so harsh with him.”

“Oh?” Mahiru frowned slightly. “Why?”

“I-i’m sorry, it’s just, well. Why are you so hard on him?”

“Why? This might seem a little rude, but because he’s kind of unreliable and a wimp. I was just telling him to man up. Is something wrong, Chihiro-chan?”

Chihiro’s head was bowed. “Um, yes. See...actually, can we go somewhere more private? I want to tell you something.

Chihiro and Mahiru walked over to a secluded alcove.

“Ok, what is it you need to tell me?”

“Um,” Chihiro’s hands were clasped tightly. “I’m actually a guy.”

Well.

That was not what Mahuri had been expecting.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah…”

“Why are you pretending to be a girl? You’re not a creep or anything, right? And what does this have to do with Saihara-san? Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered you trust me with this information, just...”

Chihiro gave her a critical look. “Ok, why was your first thought that I was a creep?”

“I-its-”

“Because that’s kind of mean. I know you’re classmates with Hanamura-san, but not every guy is a perv.”

“...sorry.”

Chihiro sighed. “It’s alright. And what this has to do with Saihara-san is connected to why I pretend to be a girl.”

Chihiro’s hands were clasped tightly. “When I was in elementary school, I got bullied a lot for being weak even though I was a boy. I started dressing as a girl to avoid that.”

Mahiru can’t believe what she just heard. “Oh...wait, does Naegi-san know?”

Chihiro nodded quickly. “Yes, he does. I told him when he first asked me out, since I didn’t want to lie to him about something like that if we were going to be dating.”

Mahiru nodded slowly. “I see. Have you told anyone else? Do you plan to tell your class at all? ”

“Mondo-kun does, and yes, eventually. I’m just really scared they might react poorly. Makoto and Mondo keep telling me they won’t, but I just worry, you know?”

Mahiru sighs, rubbing her hand against her temple. “Jeez, have more faith in yourself. I’m sure it will be fine.”

Chihiro’s frown deepens just a little. “That’s easy for you to say. Koizumi-san. Not everyone is as confident and assertive as you are. Not all guys are strong, like Nidai-san, or Mondo-kun. Guys like me and Saihara-san, we’re more sensitive and emotional, sure, but that doesn’t mean we’re any less a man.”

They stand in silence, the crowd of people long gone.

“Well, as long as you understand. I’ll see you around, Koizumi-san.”

Chihiro leaves, leaving Mahiru reeling from what just happened. However, she does understand the unspoken expectation that she keep Chihiro’s secret under wraps.

She leaves the school, and she startles a little when she spots him. Shuichi Saihara is sitting on the green with Kaede Akamatsu and Kokichi Oma. Kaede and Kokichi appear to be having some sort of heated debate, and Shuichi is watching them fondly, cheeks flushed and a soft smile on his face. 

If she had to say, Kaede had what she’d consider Kaede to have the personality more suited to a guy. Assertive, confident, and bold. Shuichi was just the opposite. 

And Kokichi was...Kokichi.

She quickly shook her head and resumed walking. She didn’t want to be accused of staring. But the more she thought about it, maybe it was fine Shuichi was they way he was. Kokichi and Kaede, maybe they needed someone like that, someone more down to earth and sensitive. 

Oh god, she couldn’t imagine the chaos if all three of them were that outgoing.

***

“Ahhh, I can’t believe I said all that.”

“R-relax Chihiro-kun, it’s fine. It just means you’ve become more comfortable speaking your mind. You’re so strong, you know that?”

“R-really? You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. Remember our first year? You could barely muster the courage to state your opinion when in went against the group. Now look at you.”

“Ahh, but I told her my big secret.” Chihiro buried his head under a pillow. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Makoko patted his arm. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. I don’t think Koizumi-san’s the type to gossip, but if you want, we can talk to her again tomorrow.”

“No, let’s not. I trust her enough to not say anything.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

“..Makoto-kun?’

“Yes?”

“I think I might be ready to tell the class.”

“Tell the class? Oh! Are you sure? You don’t have you if you don’t want to.”

Chihiro peaked out from under the pillow. “I know. But I think I’m really ready this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how OOC this is. I haven't written very much, or at all, really, with these characters.
> 
> That being said, please tell me what you thought.


End file.
